The Banshee Foretold It
by OriginalPippie
Summary: If you like Bam Margera and Irish folklore, you'll love this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The day had suddenly become as dark as the darkest night as storm clouds formed heavy across the sky. A brisk wind ripped through the nearly bare branches of the trees and water poured down from the clouds. The sky lit up bright as a beam of light flashed. A few seconds later there came a loud, booming "CRASH" as if the heavens had fallen down crushing the ground below.

"Wow," Dico said after jumping nearly out of his seat from the sound of the thunder "that was really close."  
"Yeah it's almost as though the lightening struck the back yard." Commented Bam, who remained lazily curled up on one of the leather couches, wrapped in a blanket

Bam had always hated the rain, and storms were worse to him. It wasn't from fear, but rather from boredom that this hatred was there. He was forced to stay inside to do nothing when the weather was bad, since his favorite out door pastime couldn't be done when the ramps were wet. Bam thought that he was destined to be bored to tears, stuck inside with only the television and his closest friends to entertain him. Music was even out of the question since his jukebox wasn't working for some unexplained reason. (Unexplained, meaning that whoever messed up and got the buttons stuck with whatever substance had not fessed up to Bam yet.)

There came the sound of someone frantically pounding on the front door, and jiggling of the door's handle. One by one, the occupants of the lounge all turned their heads in the direction of the noise.

"Let me in! Somebody please let me in!" Came the cries of a female voice from the other side of the door  
"Who the hell could that be?" Bam asked as he stood up, dropping his blanket

He walked to the front door and opened it. Before he could see who it was, someone had rushed past him, soaking wet from the rain. He quickly closed the door and turned to look at his new house guest. She stood there shaking of both cold and fear, ringing out her hair. A smile began to form on Bam's lips as he stood with his back against the closed door.

"Excuse me, um miss?"  
"I am very sorry sir." She spoke with a thick Irish accent, as she continued to ring out her hair "I got caught in that dreadful storm, I did, and I needed a place to escape the wind and rain. This was the first place I saw."  
Bam nodded "It's all right. Come in… well you're all ready in… I'll help you get dry and warm, and you can stay here until the storm dies down."  
"Aye thank you so much." She smiled  
"Ok so… let me get you a towel and maybe I'll be able to find some dry clothes for you."  
"That would be lovely, thanks again."  
"You're welcome." He turned away and then looked at her, outstretching his hand "I'm Bam, by the way."  
She shook his hand "Nice to meet you, Bam. I'm Ehrynn."

Ehrynn now in dry clothes sat in the Pirate Bar, warming herself by the fire. April came up to her and handed her a cup of tea, which Ehrynn gladly accepted.

"Here you go sweetie."  
"Aye thank you. 'Tis so kind." Ehrynn answered before sipping the tea "Ev'ry one has been so nice to me since I've been here. And all I've done was show up unexpectedly, soaked and chilled to me bones from the rain. It's almost too much for the likes of little me. I hope I'm not bein' too much of a bother."  
"A bother? No of course not." April smiled as she placed a tea bag into her cup "You're a nice change to Bam's usual company. It's very refreshing to have someone here for once who doesn't cause insanity or chaos."  
"Well then, do I even want to be here?" She asked kind of nervously  
"Oh don't get me wrong, this really is a… nice place to visit at most times. But um… well Bam and his friends at times… well they can be a handful to put it lightly."  
"A rowdy bunch of lads, eh?"  
"Yes you could say that." April grinned, sipping her tea  
"Oh well I'm sure I've met lots of lads in pubs back in Ireland who would be just as rowdy, if not worse."  
"Well," April chuckled "You obviously haven't gotten to know Bam and His friends yet."  
"No, but I can't wait to."  
"You say that now, but…"

Raab entered the Pirate bar and went up to Ehrynn. He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Excuse me, um, Ehrynn?"  
"Yes?"  
"You didn't happen to have a friend or someone following you, did you?"  
"A-a friend? No, why?"  
"Well someone's standing outside right now and we have no idea who it is."

Ehrynn stood, nearly dropping her tea cup, and looked at Raab in the eye.

"This person… it wouldn't happen to be a woman, would it?" She asked nervously  
"Yeah why?"  
"I-I have to see if she's, uh, who I think it is. Could you bring me to where you boys saw her?"  
Raab nodded and led her upstairs.

There by the glass doors stood Bam, Dico, Dunn and Novak, gazing outside. The rain had died down, but the wind was still going strong. The four men by the doors didn't know why, but they could not take their eyes off of what was outside in the back yard.

"Ehrynn c'mere." Bam said with a wave of his hand. His gaze was still fixed on the sight outside as he spoke "Do you know who that woman is out there?" He asked, pointing

Ehrynn stepped up to the glass doors where they stood and peered out. Standing in the backyard was a woman wearing a long green dress with a gold sash. Her hair was golden-red and wavy. It was long, and appeared to be long enough to touch the ground, and it flowed in the blowing wind. She looked away from the house with a sad expression glued upon her young looking face. They could not see her eyes very well, but if they could they would be able to see that her eyes were bright red.

Ehrynn, upon seeing this mysterious woman, began to shake. Her eyes widened with fear and she backed away from the doors. The guys turned to look at her and saw her frightened expression.

"What's the matter Ehrynn?" Dunn asked  
"You know who that woman is?" Bam asked, rephrasing his previously unanswered question  
Ehrynn nodded her head "Aye, I do." She looked at all of them seriously "And whatever you do, do not let her in here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ehrynn sat on one of the leather couches as the five guys stood around her, looking at her. She looked up at all f them, still a little frightened.

"Is she gone?" She asked  
"Yeah she's gone." Dico said after quickly checking out the glass doors  
She sighed in relief and leaned back against the back of the couch "Good. Hopefully we won't be seeing her again any time soon."  
"Why? Who is she?" Raab asked  
"Sh-she… well let's just say that she's someone my family knows. She follows us around all the time, and the last time we saw her was before we left Ireland when my grandfather passed."  
"What? Is she like a stalker or something?" asked Novak, kind of confused  
"No… no she's not a stalker. But when she shows up, it's not good news. We didn't think that we would see her again once we moved here to America, but apparently she's followed us here now. And I don't like that she came here."  
"Oh."

All of the guys looked at each other. Bam signaled to them for them to follow him into another room so they could talk. Once in another room, he closed the door behind them. He leaned against the closed door with his arms folded across his chest.

"So… I don't know what to think about what she was telling us out there."  
"What? You mean you don't believe her?"  
"Dunn at this point I'm not sure what to believe. I mean we just met this girl, so we pretty much have to take her word. But… I don't know… It just seems like there's something that she's not telling us about this woman."  
"What do you think she could be, um, hiding?" Dico asked  
"I don't know! But it all just seems weird to me."  
"Like maybe she knows more about this woman than what she told us?"  
Bam pointed at Raab "Yes! Exactly! Like, why in the hell is she so scared of her? Why would she be so worried about letting her in?"  
"Do we even want to know?" Asked Novak  
Bam shook his head "I don't know. But something tells me that we might have to know about this woman."

The storm had long since died down, but Bam wasn't comfortable with letting Ehrynn leave. She had curled up on the couch and had fallen asleep. April at one point had placed a blanket on top of her before heading up to bed with Phil. Bam sat up for a while flicking through the channels on the TV but he wasn't paying much attention to any channel he landed on. He looked over at the sleeping Ehrynn on the couch and smiled softly. For a moment he couldn't help thinking how cute she looked as she slept. Quickly shaking that thought out of his head he stood up and walked over to the couch. He tapped her lightly on the foot and whispered.

"Hey Ehrynn." She stirred a little "Ehrynn, wake up."  
She turned a little and cracked her eyes open, looking at him "Huh?"  
"Would you feel more comfortable sleeping upstairs? I have an extra room."  
She pushed herself up a little "That would be nice. What time is it?" She asked with a yawn  
"It's about 1:30 AM. Come on I'll show you where the room is."

Bam helped her up and led her upstairs to the bedroom. Once he was sure that she was comfortable enough to sleep, he turned away and headed into his bedroom. But as he lay there in his bed he found it hard to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Ehrynn. He could not shake the weird feeling that he should protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: The lyrics that Ehrynn sings in this chapter were written by my sister-in-law Erin Hayden._

Chapter three

A new day had dawned and the sun had shone brightly, drying up any lasting trace of the horrendous storm from the night before. The only real tell-tale signs of a previous storm were a few downed and broken branches from the yard's surrounding trees. Sleep still had bestowed itself upon the members of the household, but there were a couple early risers amongst the rowdy and raunchy group of young men. Dico and Novak were running about the yard, wrestling, laughing and shouting and whatever else they were up to. They just happened to be doing this, creating a ruckus, right below Bam's bedroom window, unaware that it was open.

Bam grumbled into his pillow before sleepily turning over onto his back. His eyes were still drooping heavily with sleep as he looked about his bedroom, listening to the noise outside.

"What the fuck are they doing out there?" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers

Sitting up, Bam looked over at the window with a frown. He tore the blanket off of his nearly bare body, and stretched his legs over the edge of his bed, placing his feet on the cold floor. Arching his back a little as he stretched, he then ran his thumb nail over the side of his torso to get rid of a small, yet bothersome, itch. Standing up didn't feel good to him since he wasn't able to fully wake up, and he felt himself becoming grumpier from being forced to awaken before he was ready to.

Bam, in nothing but a pair of plain light blue boxer shorts, walked over to his window and peered out towards his noisy friends.

"Yo!" He shouted, causing the two of them to look up towards him "What in the fuck are you two dumbasses up to?"  
"Oh," Dico said with a slight laugh "Sorry Bam. Did we wake you?"  
"No, I'm still asleep, and I'm just dreaming this right now."

Bam quickly shook his head, pulling it back inside the window. Dico and Novak shared a short, and much quieter and more civilized conversation before Dico headed back inside and Novak decided to have a quick morning smoke. As Novak took the first drag of his cigarette, the bright sun fled and hid behind a thick coating of clouds. A slight breeze picked up in the air, suddenly causing Novak to wish he had brought out a sweat jacket. His ears began to pick up the sound of a low, almost mourning, cry within the wind. He looked over his shoulder to his right and saw the same woman from the night before, standing a ways away from him and looking right at him. Her long green gown had covered her feet so Novak was unable to tell that she was not exactly standing, but rather hovering inches above the ground. Her wavy hair flew up and began to blow around in the wind. Novak lowered his hand that held his lit cigarette, and allowed his fingers to loosen their grip and drop the cigarette to the ground. As this mysterious woman stared at him, he could not take his now widened eyes off of her. She outstretched one of her arms and waved him over to her with a long, delicate, finger. His mouth fell open in awe and he slowly took a step forward.

Bam, now dressed in a pair of jeans and black hooded sweat shirt that appeared to have been wadded up in hid bedroom floor, padded downstairs and entered the pirate bar. He paused as he looked up, seeing Ehrynn sitting by the unlit fireplace. She held her head down and quietly sang to herself in a saddened voice.

"My solace abides on that mountain side, round circles an icy rivine… the night demon cried, bared on her path and took her life, my beguilin' Colleen…"

Bam couldn't help but to be so captivated by her song. A soft grin appeared on his lips as he sat down by her to listen to her sing.

"The path that she braved, poor ancestry saved, from northerners in blood red who dashed out the green... The journey she made, was not down in vain, her people remember, the cause still remains." She looked up at him for a second before turning back to her song "Remember then that winter night, and honor her in memory… When sorrow seemed t'havet lost one battle yet… And shone through all our misery a little gleam of light… When after that her message made its way to Gaeltacht… Her relic resides, on that mountain side, the night wind sweeps down on her grave… the life that she lost at the hollowing wail of the banshee is prayer that our souls will be saved… stand by us now Patrick, your Isle of the brave." She looked up at him again, catching his grin "So you liked me song I gather, judging by your grin there." She said  
"Yeah that was nice. What song was it?"  
"Oh just a song that has been passed down through the generations. An old Irish folksong it is."  
"What's it about?"  
"It's about her."  
"Her?"  
"Aye, that woman from last night… she's no ordinary woman. I could not stop frettin' about her last night and woke up with that song, among other things, on me mind."  
"Wait… that song was about her?" She nodded "But you said it was 'passed down through the generations' and that it's an old song. But that woman looked pretty young. How old is she?"  
"She's as old as Ireland herself."  
"How could that be?"  
"She is what is known in Ireland as Bean Sidhe."  
"Bean Sidhe?" Bam repeated, confused  
"That's the Gaelic version of her name, but most commonly her name is pronounced as Banshee."  
"Banshee? I think I've heard of that before, but that woman from last night didn't seem like what I've always heard the banshee to be described. I though the banshee was supposed to be scary."  
"Aye… the banshee has two forms, one beautiful and young looking, and one more frightening, sort of like a shriveled old woman. But no matter which form she's in at the time of a spotting, her eyes are bright red from centuries of continuous crying." She looked at Bam and saw that he was interested in hearing more "She is the one who announces to a certain Irish family, that there is to come a death soon. She mainly follows five families, watching over them, the families being the O'Neil's, O'Brian's, O'Connor's, the O'Grady's and lastly the Kavanagh's."  
"And she tells these families that someone is about to die? How does she do that?"  
"If the family is of people whom she loves, she'll moan softly outside their house. The moan sounds sort of like someone crying in the wind. However if the family is of people she hates, her moan becomes more of a high-pitched, shrill shriek. There's all sorts of tales about her, but one that I know well is, if you catch her, she is then forced to give the name of the soon-to-be deceased."

Novak slowly approached the woman, not taking his eyes off of her for a second. She began to move away from him, causing him to chase after her. Moving faster and faster, the woman moved away from him, floating in mid air, and had Novak run after her. He finally caught up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, causing the two of them to fall to the ground. Once Novak sat up a little, still holding firm onto her, he saw that her appearance had changed dramatically. Instead of the long reddish wavy locks, her hair had dulled into a silvery-white shade. Her beautiful green gown was now a white and tattered death shroud. Her once beautiful young face was now old and haggard with large, dark, sunken in eye sockets that held bright red eyed. She stared at Novak, peering deep into his soul, causing him to shiver with fear. His eyes widened and he wanted to get up and run away, but his growing fear froze him to that spot. She just looked at him and spoke a single word. Her voice was in a ghostly, windy whisper once that one word came out of her mouth.

"Kavanagh…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When Novak made it back inside he was shaken, awed, and very much confused over what he had just experienced outside. He rang his hands nervously and kept his gaze down towards the floor as he stood near the entranceway of the lounge. His face was pale from fright and he slowly shook his head back and forth, as if he was silently telling himself "no". Bam and Ehrynn came up from the pirate bar and stopped cold in their tracks once they spotted Novak.

"Nov you ok?" Bam asked after a few seconds of silence. Novak shook his head again and looked up toward them "What happened?"  
"Some-something outside…" He answered with a shaky voice  
"What about outside?"  
"Th-that woman from last night… I saw her and…"  
"And what?" Bam asked as he led Novak over to the couch to sit down "You can tell us."

Bam sat next to Novak on the couch and Ehrynn stood back watching the two of them as Novak began to explain what happened.

"I… I saw her and she… she looked like she wanted me to follow her. I couldn't help it; it was like I was being hypnotized by her or something. I started to go up to her and some how I wound up chasing after her. I swear she was floating above the ground like she was a ghost…" He paused and looked at Bam, and then at Ehrynn. Both of them silently encouraged him to go on with his story "Some reason I felt like I had to um… to grab hold of her otherwise she was going to go away. But when I caught her we both fell to the ground and then… then she completely changed the way she looked. She was suddenly all old and mingan… and those eyes… her eyes were _red _. I mean _red _red, like almost glowing… I was so fucking scared when I saw those eyes and the way that she was looking at me. I wanted to get away but I… I couldn't."  
"So you just held her there?" Bam asked  
Novak gulped and nodded his head "Yeah… I-I couldn't move from my spot… And then she-she just disappeared. It was the freakiest fucking thing ever."  
"She disappeared? Just like that?" Questioned Bam  
Novak answered by nodding his head "I think we're being haunted…"  
Ehrynn came up to the couch "Did she say anything before she disappeared?"  
He looked up at her "Yeah… she said um… Kav… Kav…"  
"Kavanagh?"  
"Yeah that's it. How did you know?"

Bam looked at Ehrynn with slightly wide eyes once he saw the growing frightened expression on her face.

"That's one of the families you were telling me about."  
"Aye…" She gave a nod of her head and looked at both of them square in the eye "And it is me last name."

Bam let out a little gasp and his jaw dropped open as he looked at her. Novak looked back and fourth between Bam and Ehrynn with a quizzical look upon his face.

"I don't get it. What's going on?"  
"N-Novak…" Ehrynn started "That woman outside was the banshee."  
"The banshee? What the fuck is that?"  
"Well like I was telling Bam… the banshee, in Ireland, is the one who tells a family that someone in that family is about to die. If you catch her, she then gives you the name of the person who is about to die… and when you caught her she said my last name…"  
"So that means…" Novak looked at Ehrynn and then and Bam. Bam nodded his head and then Novak looked down into his lap once he realized "Oh God…" He paused and then looked up at Ehrynn "Y-you're dying?"  
"I wish it weren't true… but you could put it that way."

Dunn, Dico and Raab all entered the room right at the tail end of the conversation and went up to the couch.

"So who's dying?" Asked Dico with a slight grin

His curious grin faded quickly once he saw the expressions that fell upon their faces.

"What's going on?" Dunn asked  
"You guys might want to sit down." Bam said gently  
"What? Why?"  
"Because, Raab, this is going to take a little bit to explain."


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Raab/Dunn ship is implied in this chapter._

Chapter five  


Raab shivered a little and rubbed his arms as he thought about the stories that Ehrynn, Bam and Novak shared with them. He began to pace across the floor of his bedroom in a bout of nervousness and worry. Dunn crossed his path and stopped him by placing his hands on Raab's arms.

"Please, you're making me nervous." Dunn pleaded sternly  
"I can't help it. What they said out there…" He finished with a shudder  
Dunn looked him in the eyes "Chris, there's nothing to worry about."  
"I know! I'm not _worried _about it. It's just… creepy."  
"Yeah I know." He let go of Raab and let out a shudder of his own "But you're driving me crazy watching you pace this room like that." He said as he sat on the un-made bed  
Raab nodded his head and then looked over at the bed with a grin "I thought I made that bed this morning."  
Dunn looked at the messed up sheet and blanket and smirked "Well it seems to have gotten messed up again. You need to stop messing it up so much, Chris."  
"Me? It's not all _my _fault, you know."  
"Yeah I know… too well." He stood up again and went over to him "Come one, let's go downstairs before they start thinking we're up here having a repeat of this morning."  
Raab grinned with a slight laugh as he and Dunn headed out of the room and back downstairs.

Once they made it downstairs they saw Dico and Novak staring out the window. The two of them stood still, their eyes fixed on the sight outside in the driveway. There was a faint sound of mournful crying in the wind, which led the four men to believe that it was the cry of the banshee. The crying in the wind was haunting, and it was what had drawn Dico and Novak over to the window in the first place.

"What's out there?" Raab asked  
Dico looked over his shoulder, moving a little away from Novak, and looked at Raab and Dunn "Come look."  
"It's weird…" Novak added

Raab and Dunn came up to the window and looked out towards the driveway. Parked in the driveway was an eerie sight all in black. It appeared to be a ghostly carriage of some sort, real old fashioned and made of painted black wood. The back of the carriage was actually a large wooden black coffin that appeared to be centuries old. A black horse, just as ghostly looking as the carriage, was in front of the carriage with the leather reigns attached to it. It stomped its front foot onto the ground a couple times and turned it's head back towards its master sitting in the front of the carriage. Seated up in front, wearing old and partially tattered black clothing was a headless man holding the reign in his hands and a leather riding whip resting by his side.

Dunn and Raab's eyes bulged at the sight and stepped away from the window. Raab let out a small gasp and looked at the other three men in fear.

"Wh-what's that?" He asked  
"Well how should we know?" Replied Dico

Ehrynn and Bam entered the room and saw them standing fearfully by the window.

"What's the matter?" Bam asked  
Novak looked at the two of them and pointed to the window "There's something out there."

Ehrynn and Bam went up to the window and looked out. Ehrynn let out a gasp and stood back away from the window, shaking. Bam went up to her and placed an arm around her shoulders to calm her.

"It's ok…" He said softly "There's nothing to be afraid of…"  
She looked at him with narrowed eyebrows "Like hell there isn't!" She looked at all of them and then at the window "That's the death coach… which can only mean one thing… it's come for the deceased…"  
"But no one's dead." Novak said  
"No… not yet any way…"

Ehrynn walked over to the couch and sat down, still shaking with fear. Bam turned towards the door and walked up to it as if to answer it for someone. Ehrynn looked up at him.

"Bam what are you doing?" She asked as she stood up  
"I… I don't really know."

Bam put his hand on the handle of the door and went to open it. Ehrynn went up to him and put her hands on him to pull him away from the door right as he opened it. She quickly closed the door and pushed Bam away. Immediately after she closed the door there was a metallic "thud" and a "clang" as something outside hit the door.

"What was that?" Bam asked

Ehrynn stood back, letting him open the door again, knowing that she couldn't stop him this time. Bam opened the door and looked down. On the ground in front of the door was a gold basin that was stained red on the inside. Some of the red liquid, that was inside of the basin, had splashed out of the basin and spilled onto the ground and all over the door. Bam looked from the basin to the red liquid running down the outer side of the door, in bewilderment.

"Is that blood?"  
"Aye…" Ehrynn nodded  
"Where'd if come from?"  
Ehrynn sighed "If you open the door when the death coach is outside, a basin of blood is thrown in your face. I closed the door like I did so you wouldn't get hit by the blood."  
"Oh… thanks I guess…" He said uneasily as he stepped away from the door and turned to her "What's this all about?"  
"It's getting closer."  
"What is?" He paused as it suddenly occurred to him "You mean?"  
She nodded "Aye… my death…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Cold, glimmering gold metal whipped through the air from nowhere, causing the dark and slightly shiny red blood to spill out and splatter everywhere. Only this time the door was not quickly slammed shut before the blood basin hit. There was a bright red, mess on his face, running down, and staining his clothes. Bam's eyes bulged and he shook as he looked at his blood-stained self as if he had never seen blood before. He stood there trembling and dripping with the oozy liquid. There seemed to be tons more blood upon his body than that was once held by the small golden basin; almost as if a bucket of blood had been dumped onto his head.

Bam remained standing there trembling with fear, and unable to make any audible sound more than quiet shudders and slight squeaks. He appeared to be a victim from a horror movie as he stood there. He turned to look behind him and saw Ehrynn sprawled out on the floor; motionless. Once Bam saw her dead on the floor he let out a horrified yell…

Bam jolted up in bed, panting and with sweat beads rolling from the top of his forehead and down to his chin. He reached up with one hand and wiped the sweat away as he tried to calm his breath. Looking down at his shirt and placing a hand on his chest, he then looked back up with a sigh if relief once he saw that there was no blood. He then lied back down and closed his eyes again in order to go back to sleep.

Bam opened the door and peered out. The gold basin flew through the air and hit him in the face, covering him with the blood. He jumped back and let out a scream. The scene repeated itself over and over, becoming a little more gruesome each time. The last time when Bam opened the door, instead of getting hit in the face with the basin, he was staring back into the haggard face of the banshee; glowing red sunken-in eyes and all.

He shot up with a scream and looked about his dark room in a panic. Never in his life could he remember experiencing nightmares such as thus. Drawing his blanketed knees up to his chest, he shook with fear and refused to close his eyes again.

Slowly pulling the covers off of him, Bam got up out of bed and crept out of his bedroom. He quietly and slowly made his way downstairs, pausing every couple steps to look around him to see if the banshee was near by. Once he finally made it to the lounge, he sat, curled up in the corner of the couch and turned on the TV. He shuddered a little and jumped, looking around, every time he heard the slightest noise. (The noises normally turned out to be his cats prowling around the house.) He sat there keeping his gaze on the television screen, and quietly reminding himself that everything was okay. Bam was not the type of person who would allow his fears to haunt him, but this time was different, for what he feared, that was keeping him awake, was quite real.

The next morning the others came downstairs to find Bam still seated in his spot on the couch. It looked like he did now sleep at all, and was a very strong possibility that he hadn't slept since he went down there. His eyes, though weighing down with tiredness, were still focused on whatever was on television at the moment. Dico came up to the couch and gently placed a hand on Bam's shoulder.

"Hey Biggs… what's going on?"  
Bam lifted his head and looked at Dico with a zombie-like expression "Huh?"  
"What's the matter? You're like out of it."  
Bam rubbed his eyes "I'm just tired I guess."  
Dico took a seat on the arm of the couch "You look more than tired. You look like you've stayed up all night."  
"I pretty much have." Bam said with a yawn  
"Couldn't sleep?" Dico asked with a slight nod of the head  
"No." Bam rubbed his eyes again "Every time I'd get a little bit of sleep, I'd have a fucking nightmare. I've never had nightmares like this, none that would keep me up any way, but this Banshee thing…" Bam let out a shudder  
Dico nodded a little "Yeah… yeah I know how you feel. But you know there's no sense in sitting here worrying about it all night, getting no sleep. If something is going to happen, then there's nothing any of us can do."  
Bam looked at him and then sighed "You're right. As much as I hate it, you're right.

All day long, everyone in the house was haunted by the faint sound of someone crying in the wind outside. As the day went on, that crying grew louder and stronger, causing shivers to run through their spines. Every once in a while the windy voice that was crying outside would sound like it let out a whisper that sounded like "Ehrynn Kavanagh …"

Ehrynn sat, staring out the window at the gloomy yard. She looked up and turned her head once she felt a hand on her shoulder, and then grinned softly at who was standing there beside her.

"Bam…"  
"Hey what are you doing here by yourself?"  
"Oh just sittin' to meself and starin' out the window. Sure is a cloudy day out there."  
Bam looked out the window "yeah it is. Hey listen, we're all out here in the next room just hanging out, why don't you join us instead of just sitting here being lonely?"  
"I'm not lonely, but thanks for the offer."  
"We'd really like you to spend some time with us."  
"That's really kind of you boys to be thinking of me. But I feel as though I've overstayed my welcome."  
"What? Where did you get that idea? We like that you're here."  
"Yes, but, I was only supposed to stay until the storm died down and somehow I wound up staying here for a couple days. And in those days I've done nothing but tell you silly stories of the Banshee and cause you all to be a feared of something that shouldn't effect you."  
"Ehrynn I know you were only "supposed" to stay here until the storm was over, but we've all grown to like you in the little time that we've known you. We're glad that you've decided to stay."  
"You really mean that?"  
"Yes. Now, you don't have to come hang out with us if you don't feel like it, but we do want to make sure that you're enjoying yourself while you're still here."  
Ehrynn smiled "You're all so nice to me, and I have been enjoying meself. But, once again, thanks for your offer, however I'd just rather be by meself for a little bit."  
"Ok fair enough." He let out a slight smile before he turned and walked away.

All the guys in the house had, surprisingly, managed to be their rambunctious selves without causing (much) bodily harm to one another, breaking (too many) objects, and (completely) destroying the house. All the while they were in the middle of their chaotic fun, they were able to ignore the fact that the cry of the Banshee outside had grown increasingly louder. The did, however, stop their fun, or "hanging out" as they called it, once they had become exhausted and it was drawn to their attention that Ehrynn had not been seen or heard from since Bam had last spoken to her.

Bam went into the pirate bar where he had seen her last, and looked around the room. The room was eerily silent and nerves began to fill Bam's stomach. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something across the room. Bam turned and then slowly approached the thing that had caught his attention. Once he had reached what it was, he froze momentarily, staring down at it, before falling to his knees. He slowly outstretched a shaking hand and touched the thing that he could not stop staring at, and his heart sank. He closed his eyes and then reached out again, to gently lift and hold it in his arms.

"This shouldn't have happened…" he whispered sadly as he held Ehrynn's dead body in his arms close to his chest

No one in Castle Bam really knew Ehrynn well enough, only having known her a few short days. And no one could really explain what exactly caused her untimely death. But one thing was clear to them, and they would never forget it whenever they though about Ehrynn and the things that they had experienced that lead to her death, was the fact that the Banshee foretold it…

_fin_


End file.
